One Picture
by Bluee24
Summary: Stevie/Mickey - Oneshot - Mickey faces his fears when he realizes he'll never be fully happy.....


**Contains references to death, so if you feel uncomfortable reading something like that, don't read it :)**

**

* * *

**

One picture. Just one picture has such power, can say thousands of words, can tell some of the most beautiful stories you'd ever hear. Or some of the most tragic that have been thrown upon unwilling humans. The picture in question was neither, or rather both, it just didn't belong in either category. Yes, it was a picture of beauty - a man and woman who'd just been made proud parents were beaming with the type of happiness that could only be bought by the arrival of a baby, the woman cradling a small bundle of joy in her arms, her eyes twinkling like diamonds despite her tiredness. And the man, his arm wrapped protectively around his worn-out wife, flashing a big toothy grin. Yes, it_ looked_ like a picture conveying nothing but pure happiness, however, with every picture there's a story to tell, this picture being no exception to that rule had it's very own story. Though behind the happy faces and the proud grins, lied tragedy, and lots of it.

Just to even have a photo with the three of them together was a miracle in itself, and to see them so happy.... the happiness that was shattered mere moments later. Long ago, Stevie Webb fell pregnant. It was as much of a surprise to her as it was to her husband, Mickey, but they were elated. They were so happy that they were going to be having their first ever child, they were truly starting a little family. During the pregnancy, the bond between husband and wife grew closer together. In the day, most of their time together was spent talking about the baby – baby names, what the baby would look like, who the baby would take after, family holidays together, they were all mentioned among other things. And at night, Mickey would often wrap his arm protectively around Stevies ever-growing baby bump, and he'd sing her to sleep. Stevie realized a new found love for anything apple flavored, something that Mickey would often tease her about. Everything seemed perfect, seamless.

Mickey kept a picture of the first baby scan in his wallet, so that it would always be close to him. Being a father excited him more than anything else that's ever happened to him before, he could have a little son that would tug at his sleeve and beg him to play a game of football with him. Or he could have a little daughter, a little girl who'd look up to her father and admiration. Either way, as Mickey told Stevie one night in the middle of one of their 'baby discussions'. the child was going to be beautiful, simply because of the woman carrying it and how much love she'd pour into being a mother.

It wasn't long before things began their slow decline into darkness. Stevie was getting weaker and weaker, day by day. It was no secret the pregnancy was hard on her, that much was just visible in her tired eyes, and her health was deteriorating. She thought nothing of it though.

'It's only the side-effects of carrying a child, Mickey.' she calmly told a concerned Mickey. Though he seemed to think otherwise. He insisted she went to see a doctor, but she didn't listen. Her argument was that everything came up fine in her scans, why would there be anything wrong now? Mickey sighed – he wasn't going to win this, and attempted to lay his worries to rest, which was hard considering he had to watch Stevie go through so much each day.

Stevie became dependent on Mickey, she needed him to help through the pregnancy, needed him to help her and needed his moral support. She also needed his enthusiasm for wanting a child, that would carry her through the pain alone.

Eventually, the day came. The day where their first child was to be born. By this time, Stevies health had gotten even worse. Even the smallest tasks were like climbing a mountain for her. She was rushed to hospital by Mickey, who was biting his lip all the way to the hospital, with the fear of how labor would turn out. If the pregnancy had caused her so much pain.... who knows what labor would do to her.

After six long hours of pushing, panting, crushing Mickeys hand and screaming, Stevie finally gave birth to a baby girl. Mickey stood there, letting tears roll down his eyes, at the sight of his wife cooing to their daughter. She looked exhausted, with just enough strength to hold her daughter in her arms. That was when the picture was taken, the picture of the three of them sitting on the hospital bed, the happiness of having a daughter still present on Stevies and Mickeys faces.

It was then that tragedy struck. It was then that Mickeys world was turned upside down, and destroyed, leaving but one remnant in it's wake. Stevie hadn't recovered from the pregnancy, and with the added toll of the labor, her heartbeat had gone weak. She couldn't breathe properly, and had to be placed on a respiration machine, and eventually a life support machine. The doctors had explained to her and Mickey that the chances of her recovering were slim, and that if she did start to recover, she'd never be at the same level of health that she was at before, leaving her with various health problems that would effect her life dramatically. It was Stevie herself who brought her own fate upon herself.

'Turn off the life support machine.' Mickey shook his head, not listening to her. 'Mickey, please.... please understand.... I can't do this anymore.... it hurts too much....' she rasped as she pulled down her oxygen mask.

'No. I won't let you.' he said sternly. 'Stevie, your first daughter has been born. You can't leave her now, you can't leave me now. Just have some hope.' Mickey took Stevies hands in his own, stroking her knuckles.

'You'll be fine Mickey.... just stay strong and happy.... appreciate what you've got now....' Stevie pulled her hands away from Mickeys, placing hers on top. 'You're strong enough to do this.... I've given you something precious, something you can cherish.... you'll be a great father....'

'As you'd be a great mother.' he whispered evenly, tears escaping his eyes. He couldn't be both.... Stevie wasn't going to let him. He was never going to become Mickey, the loving husband _and_ Mickey, the proud father. 'I love you Stevie.... you can't do this!' Stevie gave Mickey a weak smile, before reaching up for his cheek.

'If you love me.... you'd let me do this.... please Mickey.... I don't want to be a burden in your life anymore....' It was decided from then that nothing was going to change Stevies mind. She had to go, had to slip away. It seemed that the thing that was to bring her more joy than anything was to destroy her. Together, their happiness was only transient, soon to be forgotten and lost. As for Mickey.... Stevie had given him something special, though there was never going to be a light at the end of the tunnel for him.

It seemed that Mickey Webb was destined to have a dark ending.


End file.
